


Steps

by GoFigureIt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Hux is Not Nice, M/M, Minor Angst, Sexual Tension, crack-ish if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoFigureIt/pseuds/GoFigureIt
Summary: Kylo pushes to further his and Hux's relationship for what Hux sees as the wrong reasons.orKylo wants to get married, buy a house, and have kids asap and Hux is terrified.





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kylux fic! You'll have to tell me what ya think about it. I do potentially have a second chapter for this but I'm not sure I'll post it.

Obnoxious, entitled, spoiled, temperamental, and man child. These were the few descriptive words going through Hux’s mind as he rubbed his temples and leaned heavily against the door he had just slammed. Kylo Ren, the subject of those chosen adjectives, stood on the other side of the door yelling muffled, no doubt, passive aggressive things as he stomped away. There were times like now that Hux would gladly throw that man out of his apartment if it weren’t for the fact that he didn’t want to also throw his three-year relationship out as well.

Already Hux felt even more exhausted than he thought he would be, thank you Mr. Can’t-be-alone-for-longer-than-an-hour-at-a-time. If Ren would have just waited another hour, hour and a half, then the stacks of paper work on Hux’s desk would have been finished and they could be sitting on the couch enjoying a nice dinner and a stupid movie that they would end up ignoring for better entertainment. Heaving a long sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose, Hux made his way back to his desk to attempt finishing his work while some slamming and banging rang out from somewhere in the apartment.

An hour had gone by with very few papers being looked over properly and the noise from the other rooms unrelenting even in the slightest. Leave it to one Kylo Ren to throw a tantrum for over an hour. If they get charged with a noise complaint, Hux has more than half a mind to throw the idiot out; of a window that is. Something that sounded like the oven door being slammed finally had Hux on his feet and fired up enough to stomp his own way out of his office and through the hall way. “Kylo Ren!”

Kylo turned away from the steaming pot he was standing in front of and glared over at Hux who was stopped at the kitchen entrance. Hux crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes mostly out of habit and preparation for the fight he was searching to have but also to hide the fact that his heart flipped in his chest. Kylo’s hair was halfheartedly thrown up, tendrils escaping messily, he wore his stupid ‘kiss the chef’ apron and there was powder smeared on the side of his head. Even with a glare it was clear Kylo had moved on from an attitude to a full-blown pout. Powerful being help him, Hux thought it was cute. This pouting, fit throwing, dinner cooking idiot of a boyfriend was cute and Hux was weak.

“Well, are you too busy to eat dinner or have you realized that you’re a human that needs more than a paycheck to survive.” Hux snorted but moved closer to stand next to Kylo to see what was being cooked. It looked like some type homemade noodles and what smelled like Italian seasoned chicken. Hux snorted again, of course this brat cooked Hux’s favourite meal right after a stupid fight.

Kylo huffed at him and shook off the hand Hux had unconsciously placed fondly on his forearm. “What are you laughing at.” With such a serious pout Hux couldn’t help the smirk he wore. His idiot was just so perfect in the most atrocious of ways. “Hux” Ren huffed out in pretense of frustration. All narrowed eyes and tense muscles, but it was obvious his anger had subsided the instant Hux came out of his office. Kylo’s hulking body leaned over Hux with hesitation at Hux’s allowance of it. Carefully Hux lifted his hand and placed it against an olive skinned cheek to guide it closer to his.

“Don’t overcook these, it would be such a waste.” Hux stepped back patting Ren’s arm and turning towards the fridge. The growl and hiss of complaint that followed the scene Hux had smoothly exit was pleasing enough for Hux to grab their good wine from the freezer for dinner. While he poured himself a glass he watched Ren finish up the last few steps for dinner in a decidedly calmer fashion than he had been when Hux was in his office. Definitely a brat.

By the time half of Hux’s glass was drank Kylo had dinner on the table for them; it looked and smelled great. They were silent as they ate but they traded a few moments of eye contact and smirks. It was patently nice. Even cleanup was enjoyably silent, minus Ren’s humming as he dried what Hux washed. By the time they made it to the living room, Hux was warm, content, and being perfectly crushed underneath his boyfriend’s weight. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Kylo’s long hair and sighed when he felt lazy kisses along his neck.

“Hey, Hux.”

“Don’t Ren.” The weight above him lifted and his fingers lost their purchase in Kylo’s hair. When he partially cracked his eyes open, Kylo was hovering just above him with a rather serious face. A sigh. “Alright fine, what do you want?”

Kylo glared for a moment and opened his mouth to retort but bit it back and took a deep breath. Alarms went off and Hux immediately pushed himself and Kylo up into a sitting position. A displeased groan rumbled from deep within Kylo’s chest but he sat back obediently. “Don’t look so startled, it’s nothing big I just want-, I’m not sure you’ll agree is all.” Kylo stared off at a wall so Hux grabbed around his jaw and jerked his face back to look at him. Once this was done the words spilled from Kylo with narrowed eyes. “I want us to move in together.” 

Hux relaxed the grip on Kylo’s face and let it caress its way down to rest on broad shoulder. Kylo was calm, breathing evenly, and his unendingly black eyes bore into Hux’s in search of the answer he wanted. If only finding the right answer was that easy, Hux was feeling pretty lost himself at this point. “Why?”

Based off of the look he got from Kylo, that wasn’t the correct response. “What do you mean ‘why’? Hux we’ve been together for a long time, I mean longer than either of us ever thought we would.” Hux watched the nervous way Kylo’s adam’s apple bobbed and his hands fidgeted with each other. “I know we don’t say it often, but I love you very much. I like being with you when I can.” They didn’t say those types of things often, like once every other month really. Mostly they argued to show their affection; why else would they care so much to argue if they didn’t love each other? “It makes sense that we move in together.”

Those were nice words and some solid reasoning, but was it really time to move in together. Overlooking all of the work that would go into moving things around, or god forbid apartment hunting again, would it be healthy for them to do so? They rarely go a day without an explosive argument that leads to storming out, slammed doors, and more than often something gets broken. Not to mention the constant worry that the next time Kylo walks out, or the next time Hux slams a door, Kylo won’t return or be there once everything has settled. The tension of moving in together threatens the only somewhat stable relationship Hux has been able to keep.

“Hey.” Hux applauded himself for not jumping at the sudden and simple sound interrupting his downward spiral. “Stop thinking so hard. We don’t have to.” Kylo’s words were gentle as he nuzzled into Hux’s shoulder and placed a small kiss there before turning his head and nipping the skin there.

This was Hux’s out, Kylo gave him an out. Gritting his teeth against Kylo’s actions he wedged his hands between them and shoved. “Stop! You wanted to talk so let’s talk.”

“Fine! Then tell me what you’re thinking.” Ren looked irked but not upset.

First, Hux needed to figure out what he was thinking himself and then set it in order. “Before that I want to know how long you’ve thought about this.” Kylo scoffed but Hux narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know, like a month? Maybe more? Why does it matter?”  
“How long Ren?”

A growl came from deep within Kylo’s throat as he leaned in to speak. “A long, long time Hux. I’ve played with the idea for longer than a year but this last month or so the thought has seemed a little bit more realistic. I want it, and I want to know if you want it too.” Kylo’s expression drops so suddenly from angry frustration to hopeful desperation. “I won’t be mad either way I just want to know if we’re there yet.”

It was unbelievable; Hux’s tantrum throwing, tall, child was gone and in his place, was a man who loved him and wanted to ensure he wasn’t asking too much of their relationship. It was clear how much Kylo wanted this too. Could Hux handle it though? Was he sure allowing Kylo to be around so much wouldn’t scare him off? “How about this.” Hux licked his lips and squeezed the hand that at some undiscerning time had slid into his own. “How about you start staying for longer bouts, just to test the water. If it goes well, and you don’t destroy my apartment, we can make it official.” It was obvious that this wasn’t what Ren wanted but he straightened his back and nodded, determined. “Great.”

 

Kylo Ren arrived one day with all his belongings and never left two and a half months later. Admittedly the morning sex was sometimes a bonus; However, the constantly cluttered kitchen and messy bedroom floor was not. Coming home did feel warmer though, whether it be because Kylo was cooking something in the kitchen or because he was greeted with warm hugs and unnecessary but appreciated eager kisses. Cuddling on the couch before bed was becoming an every night thing, and Hux was positive he had also gained some weight. Kylo assured him he looked just as good as usual, Hux was not comforted. They had their fights, but they were the usual ones and didn’t happen any more often than they did before moving in.

They were able to talk more about their days where normally they were busy with other activities in their limited time with each other. They talked about things like Kylo’s adopted sister starting to reach out to him. Or how the sculpture for a restaurant was turning out great. Hux talked about his asshole of a boss and about the ungodly amounts of paperwork that needed to be dealt with because one of the company’s sister companies were struggling with their own workload. There was talk of getting rid of that company altogether which Hux ranted about enthusiastically while Kylo laughed and made fun of Hux’s coworkers with him.

Things were fine, they were good. Hux was even beginning to become comfortable with the new arrangement enough to expect certain things. So, when they sat down for another dinner cooked by Kylo he wasn’t expecting him to bring up the idea of one day owning a house. “I want a house eventually, somewhere with room away from the neighbors. Not that I want it to be in the middle of the woods per say, but people are dumb.” Hux smirked at the last part. “What about you?”

This felt too much like the beginning of a much longer and deeper discussion. Carefully Hux chose his words. “Well, I’ve trained the neighbors here to leave me the hell alone. I don’t mind the apartment, I don’t see why I would ever move.” Hux took a sip of his drink and froze when he glanced up to see a pout on Kylo’s already pouty lip. “For the love of all, what is it Ren?”

Kylo looked up with a look of annoyance. “Nothing, I just think I wouldn’t personally like to live in this cramped apartment for the rest of my life.” Hux rose a brow at that. “Between the constant bills and small space, I figured you would agree with me.” Kylo stabbed sharply at his meal.

“We can’t always have what we want now can we?” Kylo glared and kicked at Hux’s shin. “Do not do that! What Ren? Should I say sorry that your ungodly height makes you uncomfortable in this average sized apartment?” Hux smirks when he sees Kylo lower himself even further but continued to glare daggers. It felt like a good end to the conversation so Hux took a victory sip of his wine. Unfortunately, he was celebrating too early.

“Wouldn’t you want to buy a house with me some day?” Once it left Kylo’s lips it seemed obvious now that this was the real reason Kylo was pitching a fit at dinner. It didn’t, however, give Hux any room to breathe at such an implication. Moving in with Kylo Ren is one thing, buying a house with a mortgage was another. “Well?” Hux sends Kylo a severe warning look and Kylo straightens his posture some turning his angered attention elsewhere.

Hux goes back to his dinner without a comment. Kylo also goes back to his dinner, and instead of cuddling on the couch both decide to prepare for bed. Kylo waits until Hux is brushing his teeth before bringing up the house once more. Trapping Hux in the bathroom and staring him down through the mirrors reflections, Hux rolls his eyes once he realizes what it is his headstrong boyfriend is trying at. “It scares you. Why are you so scared Hux?” Carefully Hux avoids Ren’s eyes as he goes through his night routine. Kylo is silent for a little while, long enough for Hux to begin wiping the counter to stall turning to face this confrontation.

It’s when warm and firm hands run up his sides and pull him firmly against Kylo’s broad chest that Hux finally meets his eyes in the mirror. They look washed out in their reflection under the florescent lighting, but Kylo looks worse than Hux with his dumb hair falling out of his bun, Hux thinks so anyways. A tight squeeze around his waist reminds the redhead that Kylo is waiting for a response. “That is farther off than you seem to think it is Ren. Marriage usually comes first, and even then, buying a house isn’t necessarily the next step. We’re fine here.” The reflection of Kylo looks emotionless and untouchable. The hands at his sides cross over his chest and pull him completely and tightly against Kylo.

Kylo lowers his head onto Hux’s shoulder and turns his face to nuzzle Hux’s neck before he looks up at Hux’s reflection from beneath his eyelashes. “Hux.” Hot breath and nips against Hux’s ear and jaw. Hux locked eyes with Kylo’s reflection and saw the smallest of smirks reflected at him. “Hux, marry me.”

“Of course not.” The shiver that runs over Hux’s skin is ignored by both as they stare each other down.

“Scared.” Kylo breaths into his ear. Hux doesn’t answer and Kylo turns and leaves the bathroom, closing the door loudly behind him.

 

It was 5 o’clock in the afternoon. Hux wondered half-heartedly if he could somehow back up time and redo his work day again. Peaceful work, an office building where blissfully nothing ever changed. Not really anything that impacted Hux’s life anyways. Even if it wasn’t the entire work day, Hux would take a few hours even. Anything to keep himself in the bubble of constant that he resided in.

As if in defiance to this wish, Hux watches the clock flick over to 5:01 in the afternoon. Not that the object could have such malicious intent, but Hux sneered at it to get his point across just in case.

“Hux.” Said man snapped his head up, glaring at the person in the doorway. “I need you to take me home.”

Never has such an out of the way request ever been more welcoming than in that moment. “Yes, yeah, ok. Let’s go.” Phasma watched as her boss jerkily collected his things and packed it neatly into his suitcase. She also watched him as he stiffly walked to the elevators, and then nervously pressed bottom floor. She watched him and Hux could feel it and was beginning to wonder if he would change his mind. Even if she was giving him a reason to prolong his trip home.  
When Phasma proceeded to stare at him even when they were in Hux’s car, it was too much. “What!”

The tall blonde shrugged and looked away, finally. Hux took in a calming breath and turned forward once more. “You going to start the car anytime soon?” Hux didn’t even open his eyes, instead he grabbed his keys and somehow managed to get his key in and turned over. “Not to be assuming, but you have driven before, yeah?”

Hux huffed and grimaced, opening his eyes and putting his vehicle in reverse and then in drive once he successfully pulled out of his parking spot. “Hey Hux, before we get going, I wanted to ask,” Hux turns to Phasma wondering if she was going to ask him why he had been stalling in leaving. “Do you mind waiting for me, I left a document folder on my desk and meant to put it on one of the editor’s desks. I’ll just be real quick.” She explained calmly as she climbed out of Hux’s vehicle.

Husk sunk into his seat and sighed, Phasma should have known better than to make a last-minute mistake like that. She was better than that, and Hux knew it. It struck Hux suddenl that she wouldn’t make a mistake like that, and wouldn’t ask Hux to wait for her even if she did. When she came back and climbed into the car without a word Hux Glared. “You did that on purpose.”

The smallest of smirks formed on her lips as she replied. “I would never Hux.”

“Uh huh.” Hux put the car in drive again and they left the parking lot finally. As he drove the silence of the car, that would normally be comforting, left Hux completely vulnerable to his own thoughts and anxieties of what getting home could entail.

“I won’t dig, but if there is something you need to say, you can. Your car anyways.” Phasma murmured from the passenger seat. She seemed completely neutral but Hux could sense her trying to show some type of friendly care, or maybe morbid curiosity. She glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow. “You have about five minutes.”

“You know what, alright. So my partner suddenly started bringing up furthering our relationship a few months ago. He wanted to move in, and I allowed it even though I wasn’t sure I was ready, it turned out unexpectedly well. Just in the last month or so he has asked to buy a house together, get married, and last night he asked me how I felt about kids. At this point I feel like I’m walking through a mine field.” Hux huffed as he pulled up to a red light and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in blatant exasperation.

“So, you’re gay?” Hux snapped his head over to Phasma in slight shock of his own. Had she really not known. “That’s a cool fun fact. My fun fact is that I broke a boy’s arm one time when he grabbed my breast.” The grin on Phasma’s face was honestly terrifying and reminded Hux to never cross her.  
“Good, he deserved it.” Phasma nodded in agreement.

They remained silent for the last minute or so until Hux parked in front of Phasma’s apartment complex. She nodded in thanks and unfolded herself from Hux’s car. “Hey, just a quick question if you’re willing. How long have you and this guy been dating?”

“Three years or so.” Hux knew that it had been three years and seven months but he felt that was more information than Phasma would have specifically cared about.

She nodded thoughtfully and then looked at Hux for a long second. “Well, I don’t know what relationship etiquette is for things like that, but if it’s all happening too fast just tell your boy to chill out. Maybe ask him why he’s in such a hurry. Also, don’t talk to me about this stuff anymore. Romance and everything involved with it is troublesome and all together not worth it. Talk to Mitaka, he loves love.” She walked away with her last words, putting her hand up in a silent goodbye.

Hux shook his head but felt the slightest bit better when he began the drive home. It wasn’t until he pulled into the parking lot outside of his own apartment complex that he felt a strange anxiety form in his stomach. Maybe Phasma had been useless after all. Hux took a few deep breaths to try to ease the tension before he opened his front door. “Ren?” He called, there weren’t any hugs, kisses, or yelling so Hux at first assumed Ren wasn’t home for some reason. Then he heard a female voice in the kitchen.

Hux rounded the corner and saw a young woman sitting at the dining table with a man sitting next to her. The man had his arm around the back of her chair and was silent as the girl spoke excitedly to Kylo who was looked anything but comfortable. “Ren who are these people in our kitchen?” The man turned around sharply with a look of concern and the girl turned and stood with a huge sunny smile on her face.

“This is my sister Rey and her fiancé Finn.” Kylo announced without getting up. To Hux’s mild horror Kylo seemed to be in full blown pout mode. He seemed to be hiding it fairly well from the guests but the way he pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands and twisted his cup was a pretty good give away.

“It’s nice to meet you! Ben- Shit sorry, Kylo was just telling us about you.” Hux smirked at the girl, feeling defensive for Kylo at the slip of his older name and for himself. It’s not that he didn’t think Kylo would say good things, he just preferred Kylo said next to nothing about him. “The apartment looks great by the way, he says basically everything furniture and décor wise is yours.”

“Thank you, Rey. Four years in the same house leads to at least having some sort of semblance to a home. I’m just lucky I was able to find cheap matching furniture.” Hux walked around the table to Kylo who tracked his movements like he needed something from Hux, support maybe? “Hey Ren.” He rubbed Kylo’s back as he dipped at the waist to place a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s plush lips. When he moved back and saw Kylo’s dark blush and heard a small “oh” from Rey, it became clear as to how little Kylo really did talk about him.

Rey cleared her throat and grabbed her fiancé’s hand, probably to get that stupid gaping look off his face. Hux sniffed and turned to get his own cup of tea. “Uh, so. Don’t tell mom?” Hux looked over his shoulder and saw Kylo nod enthusiastically in affirmation and Rey giggle and mimic locking her lips together.

Once Hux sat next to Kylo, across from Finn, Rey turned her attention to him with more energy than Hux felt he was ready to deal with. “So how long have you two been together? Oh, how did you meet Kylo?”

Hux froze mid sip to stare at her starry-eyed expression. Next to him Kylo groaned. “Rey, leave him alone. You don’t need to know any of that anyways.” Rey pouted at Kylo but when he didn’t relent to her she glared, it was clear it didn’t carry any heat though.

“We’ve been dating for about three years.”

“Hux!” Kylo yelled in betrayal.

“What!” Rey said in astonishment. “Kylo, you’ve hidden this relationship for three years?” Even Finn looked shocked, it made Hux wonder how long the two had been together. “Oh my god, were you ever going to tell us? Are you guys married?” Hux almost choked on his saliva and Kylo looked like he was in actual hell and was glaring fiercely at Hux, who almost felt like he deserved it.

“No we aren’t married Rey, please just calm down. It’s not a big deal. There hasn’t really been an appropriate time to bring up me dating anyone, especially not a man. Mom would probably kinda be ok with it, dad would start being weird though. Weirder. Just, don’t make a deal out of it.” Rey blinked slowly and then glanced over at Hux. “Rey!”

“What? I didn’t say anything! I just, I can’t believe you guys have been together longer than me and Finn have. I never knew.” She bit her lip and turned to look at Hux once more. “How did you guys meet?”

This time, instead of answering right away Hux turned to Kylo to search for any clues as to what Kylo would prefer. Kylo looked to Hux like he was lost but then looked to Rey and sighed. “Hux was visiting a restaurant I worked at when a drunk girl almost poured wine on him. I tried to save him but made it worse, he ended up wearing his entire meal. Hux threatened to beat me up but before we could fight or anything my boss told me to go into the back and wait for him while he took care of it. Pretty sure you hated me at that point.”

Kylo smirked at Hux, his hair messily framing his face that almost makes him look charming. “You forgot to mention that the drunk girl was your girlfriend at the time. And not only was he no help in trying to get her to sit down, but she had shoved him down onto my table with the intentions of having her way with him right then and there.” Kylo groaned and Rey laughed delightedly. Even Finn cracked a grin.

“Anyways, I thought I was fired for sure. Instead my boss sent me home early and told me that I was on my last leg. As I was leaving through the back I ran into some guy with a knife; he was trying to rob me. I sorta just told him he was stupid for robbing a hobo and he believed me and ran off.” Hux snorted delightedly and Kylo gave him an unimpressed look. “Then I heard a stupid posh man yelling about how shitty his luck was. I felt bad so I went back into the ally way and there was Hux, gravy stained and pissed.”

“Hold on hold on.” Rey pounded at the table with her laughter. Hux wasn’t charmed in the least, but allowed her a second to gather herself. Finn smiled every time she snorted and was sure to keep her from falling out of her chair. “Oh, oh man, ok go ahead.

Kylo rolled his eyes but went on. “Hux looked scarier than the guy holding the knife so I almost turned away again. Especially when he pointed at me and told me not to go anywhere that he was going to kick my ass when he got done with the robber. It was great, so romantic.” Kylo paused to let Rey snort and giggle. “Well I ended up punching the guy since he didn’t believe I was really behind him, and Hux snatched the knife away from him and stole the guys wallet and handed the cash to me.” Rey stopped giggling a that and Kylo grinned crookedly. “The guy ran away while Hux yelled something stupid and pretentious at him.”

“All I said was that if he wanted to be a thug he needed to be good at it. Besides you’re the one that offered we buy food with the money. Fast food at that, you slob.” Kylo grinned and bumped their shoulders together. Hux grimaced and knocked his foot against Kylo’s.

Their moment was interrupted by a very concerned looking Rey. “This was all fake, right? You didn’t actually steal money did you Kylo?” Rey looked completely scandalized and a bit judgmental where Finn wore a blatant grimace.

“You’re joking, right? Of course, I took his money. He tried to rob me, with a rusty knife at that. He was a stupid teenager who is either in jail right now or has sharpened up due to that encounter.” Rey still looked troubled but nodded sheepishly under Hux’s cold gaze. “Anyways, are you guys staying for dinner?”

“Dinner? Oh no, Finn we have to go! We were going to meet mom like twenty minutes ago.” Rey yanked Finn into standing and then pulled Kylo up as well as if these men, twice and three times her size, weighed nothing. She pulled Kylo into a tight hug and then shook hands with Hux saying goodbye with the biggest smile. She left quickly with a complaining Finn in tow.

“She certainly comes and goes quickly doesn’t she.” Hux looks over at Kylo and sees a complex expression on his face. Pouty lips looked like they were both tilting up at the corners and trying to purse in dislike. Kylo’s fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides. Finally, Kylo turned to Hux and nodded silently, leaning down to peck Hux on the cheek before turning to head into the kitchen.

Kylo started working on a steak dinner with buttered beans and potatoes. It made Hux tense some while he watched Kylo work around the kitchen in silence until small things were thrown away harshly when they were no longer needed, and seasonings were being put down with a forceful smack against the counter. Hux excused himself to his office to work on a few assignments. He was pretty caught up with work, but he felt now was as good a time as any to give Ren some space and to possible start working on some of the following weeks tasks.

On a normal day, that wasn’t preceded by arguments and questions of their future or a visit from Kylo’s infamous sister, Hux would have demanded to know what exactly was Kylo’s attidude was about. Now though, Hux was starting to understand what it is that’s suddenly causing Kylo his sudden interest in rushing things with their relationship. If Kylo was being brought back into contact with his family, that would mean he either went back into the closet or found a way to face his family. It made Hux wince, the thought that Kylo thinks he has to force their relationship into a lockdown position to ensure Hux won’t run from the closet or the family drama.

Kylo Ren was bigger than life in a number of ways, so it still threw Hux off when something reminded him that this monster of a man was insecure of himself and what his life consisted of. At first Hux wondered if this was his own fault. It was entirely possible that Kylo didn’t feel like they were open enough yet to talk about these things since it was normal for Hux to avoid such topics. That thought was quickly dismissed, Kylo wasn’t that sensitive to Hux’s words. It was easy to see that this was entirely Kylo Ren’s fault. If the oaf would have just opened his big mouth about this, then there would have been a problem to begin with. Hux wouldn’t have kissed him in front of Rey, or if Kylo wanted he would kiss him in front of his entire family if he had to. No, this was certainly Kylo’s fault, Hux wouldn’t blame himself for this, even if it did feel like he was missing some crucial ‘good boyfriend’ ability.

It was at this point that Hux, steaming with frustration at his boyfriend, heard his office door open to reveal the towering dark figure himself. “Kylo.” Hux hissed sitting back in his chair. “Well, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Kylo stepped into the office and approached Hux’s desk, not even bothering to close the door. The sleeves of his sweater were now pushed up his forearms in a way that Hux hates to find intriguing. Hux eyed him as the man rounded the desk and jerked the seat and Hux back so that there was room for his massive form. The jarring motion nearly unseated Hux but he was still able to stick his leg out and press against Kylo’s lower chest as he began to lean over him. Thick forearms trapped Hux in his seat and dark narrowed eyes held Hux’s attention.

The weight Kylo rested against Hux’s outstretched leg wasn’t his full weight but Hux could feel the threat of it. “Well? I’m waiting.”

The arm to Hux’s right lifts from its place and rested just above Hux’s ankle. It was warm and firm as it slid up to Hux’s knee and slide back down. As the hand repeated its movement Hux rose an eyebrow at his strange boyfriend, who must have translated the look as encouragement. The warm hand now traveled along the outside of Hux’s thigh and occasionally managed to find the skin beneath his shirt.

The arm on Hux’s left lifted and gripped around his knee, giving a gentle push to the side. Hux allowed it for the moment, he wasn’t afraid of Kylo in the slightest and trusted him, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t keeping his guard up. It wasn’t exactly their style to make things easier for each other. Once both of Hux’s legs were against his chair in a normal position, Kylo sank down between his knees. He still wore a look of displeasure even as his hands run up and down Hux’s thighs.

When the hands drifted higher and were becoming more determined in their movements, Hux grabbed them to halt the movement. “Ren. I asked you to speak for yourself.”

“After.” Kylo growled pulling his hands from Hux and clawed ungracefully at the button and zip he encountered.

“Kylo Ren.” That caused the eager man to freeze in his attempts to strip Hux. “Does your family have something to do with why you have been so insistent on taking these big steps in our relationship?” Kylo lifted his lip in a snarl as a reply. “So that’s a yes. Tell me why. Now.” Hux sat himself up and Kylo backed off to sit on his legs bent beneath him. Hux eyed him, feeling a familiar sense of anger with his boyfriend.

Kylo glared at him but finally looked away in a pout. “Rey came back home with a fiancé and a new well paying job and has a good relationship with the family.” Kylo scrunched his nose up and tilted his head down so his hair fell around his face. Hux reached down and pulled Kylo’s chin up so that he was looking at him properly. “I’m the eldest, this was expected from me first but I didn’t get along with any of my family, they don’t like what I do with my life. They don’t, they haven’t.” Kylo stopped again and closed his eyes. Hux could feel his jaw clenching.

“Finish your damn sentences.” Kylo slit his eyes open to glare at Hux. Hux pulled Kylo’s face closer and placed a light kiss to Kylo. “Are you upset that I kissed you in front of Rey.”

“No.” Kylo answered simply

Another kiss, firmer than before. “Does your family even know that you like men?”

“No.” Kylo eyed Hux’s mouth.

Hux leaned forward once more, Kylo moved forward urgently in response only to be halted by the firm grip on his jaw. “Are you worried I’m going to run away because you’re working on repairing your family’s opinion of you? That I’m just not going to come home one day?” Kylo’s mouth parted but he remained silent. “I may not be as clingy and annoying as you are about affection and relationship milestones, but don’t ever doubt that you are here with me because I allowed it. I want this. I’m not going to let anyone, even your family, take what I want away from me.” Kylo’s jaw clenched under Hux’s grip but a smirk was creeping across the man’s full lips. A puff of air left Kylo and he leaned back and out of Hux’s grip with an airy laugh. It’s clear that Kylo enjoyed what Hux had said, but there was something else.

“Hux. You met Finn. He is literally so boring. His idea of a perfect future is to settle down, have kids, be a stay at home dad, and attend Church on all the major holidays.” Kylo’s hands run up and down Hux’s thighs while he spoke, still with a small smirk on his lips. “Rey is beside herself with how perfect he fits in with the family’s views.”

While the calmer pace Kylo was moving and speaking at was pleasant, Hux did find himself lost as to what Kylo was talking about. “Is there a reason you feel the need to explain this right now?”

Kylo huffed again in annoyance, like Hux was being the cryptic one. “Your better than Finn. You make a lot of money, work hard, won’t except decent as a quality of your life. Your exciting, you’re not cookie cutter. You’re perfect.” Kylo squeezed the thighs under his hands as he slowly pronounced perfect. “My parents won’t like it though, they won’t even care that much that your male, but they won’t like that I’m settling down with someone just as explosive and unpredictable as I am. It makes me happy, excited.” Kylo laid his head against one of Hux’s thighs and continued to rub the other.

Ignoring the hot breath he felt against his thigh, Hux thread his fingers into Kylo’s hair and gave a small tug. He disagreed, he didn’t think of himself as explosive or unpredictable. That was a topic to argue later though. “What was the attitude about then? I assure you those spice containers did not deserve what you put them through.” Kylo huffed again and turned his head, his chin digging into Hux’s thigh painfully.

His hands moved up Hux’s torso, warm and firm. Slowly Kylo undid the buttons on Hux’s shirt and licked his lips as skin was revealed. Hux allowed it and grimaced when Kylo handled a button roughly. “Rey looks a bit like mom sometimes. She didn’t even spend much time with mom growing up, and yet her expressions are very similar to hers. She wasn’t pleased by you. Not that Rey would be judgmental enough to say that she didn’t like you, just that you aren’t someone she would spend her day with. Mom though, it made me realize that if you ever met her, she would be very displeased. That’s fine, but my mother is outwardly judgmental. She isn’t afraid to pick out someone’s flaws and explain in great detail as to why she doesn’t like someone. I don’t want to hear her bad mouth you.”

After taking a moment to allow Kylo’s pouting explanation to set in, Hux tightened his grip and pulled Kylo’s head back to look up. “Kylo, you’re trying to gift wrap me for your mother.” A grimace formed on Kylo’s face and he tried to shake his head in disagreement but Hux’s grip was firm. “I will not be doing anything in our relationship to appease your family. For you to have tried to change our relationship in any way for such an idiotic reason is completely ridiculous.” Hux pushed his large glaring boyfriend back as he stood. He leaned down so that he could be face to face with Kylo as he spoke. “Get out of my office.” He released the dark strands he held then and Kylo stood quickly.

The darker man was so much taller than him but it was clear that Hux was the one in control of the situation. Kylo was all but growling into his face but eventually turned and headed for the door as Hux had told him to. He stopped and turned back to Hux to bark out one last thing. “Do you love me?”

“Is that what your family requests from me?” Hux narrowed his eyes and as he expected Kylo slammed his door on his way out. What he wasn’t expecting was to hear the front door open and slam shut as well.

 

Two hours of getting nothing done left Hux feeling antsy and angry. Leave it to his boyfriend to keep him from working even when he wasn’t around. The front door hasn’t opened again since Kylo left and the idiot had left his phone in the living room. It was storming out, had been in the last thirty minutes after he walked out. If he came back dripping water all through the apartment Hux was convinced he would actually throttle him.

Kylo’s phone lit up on the coffee table with Rey’s name across the screen. Hux left it and watched the phone vibrate into a circle. Hux sipped at his water and closed his eyes against the headache he could feel coming. The phone buzzed with another call from Rey. Hux glared at it in annoyance. He found he didn’t really like Rey after meeting her and then hearing Kylo whine about her. When the phone lit up again Hux snatched it up and answered it. “Hello?”

“Hux! Is Kylo there?”

“No he isn’t.” Hux glared down at his nails.

It sounded like Rey mumbled something to someone before bringing the phone back to her ear. “He was just here at mom’s. He seemed really angry and said something about us either accepting you are staying away. He didn’t entirely make sense. I think he was drunk, or maybe getting there.” Hux looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. “Where would he be?”

Hux slipped on his shoes and grabbed his jacket as he spoke to Rey through his teeth. “I’m hanging up, he could be anywhere. I’ll be out looking for him. He’ll be fine” Before Rey could respond he hung up and pocketed the phone.

If Kylo was drinking and pissed he could literally be anywhere but Hux had a pretty good feeling he knew where his eccentric boyfriend was. So he pulled away from his building quickly with a tight grip on his steering wheel. It only took ten minutes to pull up to an art museum with a dark figure moving around a wall frantically.

Hux got out of his vehicle and approached the dark figure with no fear and feeling unbelievably angry. Not even the heavy rain could cool the red in his face as the figure became the clear outline of Kylo Ren. He managed to grab Kylo’s soaked shirt and shove him up against the wall. “What exactly do you think you are doing?” Hux could see dripping paint on the wall behind Kylo.

“Hux!” Kylo grinned and gripped at said man’s hips, he was ice cold. “Why are you here?”

“Get in the car I’m taking your ass home.” Kylo pushed Hux away and glared. “Ren, I’m not standing out in the rain to catch my death.”

Kylo kicked a can of spray paint at his feet and whirled on Hux with fury. “I won’t. I’m not dealing with you Hux, you aren’t listening.” Hux crossed his arms and waited for Kylo to get out whatever he needed to. It wasn’t the first time that Kylo has gotten drunk out of anger. The last time it had happened, Hux had to spend thirty minutes “not listening” to Kylo rant before the idiot finally passed out. “Hux. I’m cold.” Just like that Kylo was reaching for Hux and trying to nuzzle into Hux’s neck as if he hadn’t been fully ready to fight just a few seconds ago. It struck something in Hux’s chest and made him grimace.

“Moron.” Kylo growled but walked with Hux when the redhead pulled him along by the front of his shirt. Hux somehow wrestled Kylo into the passenger seat and made it into the driver seat before Kylo decided he didn’t want to be compliant anymore.

He tried to open the door and, when that didn’t work, started to punch the window out had it not been for Hux grabbing his arm. He smacked at Hux and glared, yelled some nonsense and then laid back against his seat. He called Hux every name he could think of and would become unmanageable if Hux tried to turn the vehicle on which meant they sat there freezing while Kylo screamed about Hux not listening again.

“That is it!” Kylo snapped his mouth shut and turned to watch Hux. “I am not dealing with your drunk ass like this. Sit down, shut up, or tell me exactly what your problem is. I swear to any higher power listening, Kylo Ren, I will dump you at your mother’s place and drive away. Do not test me.” Kylo’s eyes widened and slowly a wobble formed in his lower lip that almost made Hux regret his threat. “Use your words.”

“I love you.” Kylo sniffed and Hux’s lip curled in disgust. “I want stuff with you. I wanna marry you. Buy a house. Have kids.” Hux leaned further away from Kylo then, he didn’t remember agreeing to kids. “I want you to be happy with me. I want others to see how happy you make me.” By this time Kylo is crying and staring out the window, watching the rain fall.

Hux turned away from the tears and let out a huff of air. “Stop crying.” Kylo sniffed and dried his eyes on his wet sleeve and flopped against the door, squishing his face unattractively to his window.

“Hux?” Hux didn’t answer but Kylo went on. “I fucking hate you.”

Hux finally started the car and he sighed when Kylo remained quiet. “I hate you to.”

“You’re so hot when your angry.”

“Yes, well. You’re an ugly crier.” Kylo hummed as he started to fall asleep against the car window and Hux drove them home.

Once they were safe in the house, Hux gave Kylo a glass of water and told him to either take a shower or go put on something clean and lay down. There were a few grumbles but he seemed to be listening to Hux’s demands again. When Kylo’s phone rang Hux ignored it and shot a text to Rey saying Kylo was fine. Hux was exhausted, the day had definitely turned into something way more abnormal than Kylo usually caused.

In Hux’s room he found Kylo laying half way on the bed, naked with a towel around his waist. Ignoring the scene, Hux stripped and slid on his night wear before climbing into bed and tucking himself in. Moments later Kylo jerked awake, groaned, and crawled fully onto the bed and almost entirely onto Hux. “Babe.” A big fumbling hand landed heavily against Hux’s chin and slid up to pat at his cheeks. “Hux, honey.”

“Ren, go to sleep.” Kylo lifted himself and positioned himself so that he could curl up against Hux and wrap most of his limbs firmly around his smaller boyfriend. His hands drifted up and down the pale chest lazily and Hux had to grab his wrist to make him stop so they could actually sleep. Kylo whimpered and kicked at the covers until he was half way under them and Hux glared at the movement until he settled into the crook of Hux’s shoulder. “Kylo Ren.” A small humming noise came from beside his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin. “I love you too. We can get married if you want.”

For a moment Kylo was, finally, completely still and the warm breath against Hux’s shoulder vanished. Just as Hux was about to take back his words, and demand that Kylo forget that he had said anything, there was a burst of motion and Kylo had roughly initiated a kiss. It was sloppy and Hux felt too exhausted to follow Kylo into anything sexual. He ran soothing fingers through black hair and traced over a prominent nose until Kylo calmed down next to him with a happy huff. “Let’s elope and wear rings but refuse to admit we’re married.” Kylo puffed out a laugh at his own suggestion and then immediately snored into Hux’s ear. Hux silently agreed and easily fell asleep alongside his soon to be husband, despite the snoring.


End file.
